


Arthur “Spud”inski Lucid Nightmare

by SighIconic



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Character Death In Dream, Child Abuse, Creepy Pennywise (IT), Dark Character, Dark Will, Dark space, Domestic Violence, Dominant Pennywise (IT), Emotional Abuse, Fear, Gen, Harm to Children, Horror, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inappropriate touching, Lucid Dreaming, Magical Realism, Mental Abuse, Nightmare, Non-Consensual Touching, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Father, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighIconic/pseuds/SighIconic
Summary: Spud wakes up in a dream in which his two biggest fears come to haunt him. Will he find a way to escape? Who knows.
Relationships: Arthur "Spud" P. Spudinski and his Father





	Arthur “Spud”inski Lucid Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A wrote this thing and yeah.

Spud spontaneously awoke in a room that wasn’t his own. He glanced at his surroundings to see nothing but black walls and a dim light right above him. He slowly rose from the floor from which he lied on and saw no exit to escape this abnormal space. Spud honestly thought all of this was quite unusual, but his expression didn’t reflect the anxiety he felt within. He recalled the night before he was on a mission with Jake and Trixie to ambush the Huntsclan. The enemy planned to steal a magical totem that could endanger the magical realm if he were to get his hands on it. Nevertheless, they were undoubtedly successful on their mission and honorably awarded themselves with going out for pizza. After their celebratory dinner, they all called it a night and went their separate ways. 

When Spud arrived home, he was greeted by his mother, who called him by his given name, “Arthur.” While greeting him, she bid him a good night as she could see his tired eyes from his late-night “study session” with Jake and Trixie. As followed, Spud walked into his room, threw himself onto his bed, played a few games on his phone, and eventually slept right after. However, now, he awoke here. In this dark and empty space. Alone.

“Arthur, come sit here now.” A voice called to him from behind. Instantly, Spud’s once nonchalant facial expression morphed into an uneasy look as angst took over him. 

Spud surely knew whom the voice belonged too, and unfortunately; it was his father. The uncontrollable maniac who only ever wanted to use him as a trophy son due to his intelligence. Spud, himself personally feared this knowledge from being exposed as it would ruin his comfortable lifestyle that he adored so very much.

“I’m speaking to you, Arthur. ANSWER ME!” Spud jumped in response to the shouting and covered his ears in panic. Despite how much he wanted to ignore his father, he didn't have much of a choice to continue.

Slowly, he turned around and uncovered his ears. Spud saw his father in a suit with a blackboard behind him. He also witnessed a classroom desk with papers on them, to which he only assumed they were math worksheets. He stood up tall as he could, took a big gulp, and looked towards his father.

“What is it, father?” He responded in a serious tone. 

“Stop acting stupid. I told you to come and sit down here. I want you to solve these math equations at your desk at this instant.” Mr. Spudinski ruthlessly commanded with an angry expression. 

“No. I’m not going to do that, dad. I’m getting out of this hellhole.” Spud disobeyed his father and turned his back on him. He expected his father to disappear if he didn’t acknowledge him anymore. “Jake. Trixie. JAKE! TRIXIE!” Spud hollered to his friends in hopes one of them would answer back. He wanted to escape this hallucination or so-called nightmare as it appeared his deepest fears manifested in this space. Plus, he wasn’t so excited to see the next display that might appear before him soon. Spud continued to call for his friends until he felt an abrupt pain behind his neck.

“You ungrateful little bastard. After all the time I wasted on you. Manifesting your brain at a young age, teaching you how to be great, and practically making you into a genius. And this is how you repay me?” Mr. Spudinski clenched on his son’s neck harder with every sentence he spoke. He forcefully dragged his son back to the desk and threw him at it at close range. Spud collided with the desk heavily, making him and the desk itself fall over upon impact.

“Aa-aahaa.” Spud yelped while falling on his backside.

“So pitiful. You are no son to be proud of. Just a waste of my time.” Mr. Spudinski kneeled down before his trembling son. He smirked when throwing his son’s hat away and grabbing a fist full of his hair. He then tugged tightly on Spud’s hair for his face to meet his.

“You’re scared of me, right? Yeah, that’s how it should be. You’re like this because your mother made you weak and failed to parent you properly. So now, you’re just a sad excuse for a son.” Mr. Spudinski taunted his son.

“I wish you GO AWAY.” Spud prayed for a magical miracle for him to escape this forsaken nightmare.

Mr. Spudinski chuckled at his son's stupid attempt to have him gone. He roughly slapped his son consecutively while laughing at him hysterically.

“I SAID, GO AWAY.” Spud lashed out at his father, causing him to be off guard. He took this opportunity to push him back far enough for him to release his hair and distance himself a few meters away.

“I don’t care what you say. I like who I am. You’re just a coward father who can’t accept that his son doesn’t want to be someone he isn’t.” Spud squeezed his eyes shut and growled at his father. 

Shockingly enough, when Spud opened his eyes back up again, his father faintly vanished. Spud vigorously glanced around to see if he was officially gone. Finding no trace of his father, Spud cheerfully smiled as his nightmare was finally over. Then again, in the pit of his stomach, he still felt troubled; because if his dream was truly over, then why was he still here, in this dark space.

“Heya there, Artie? You know it's not nice to talk back to your dad like that. Bad children like you should be punished.” Spud’s body jolted in horror by the sound of this new voice. The fear he once had for his father didn’t even compare to the drastic fear he had within him now. This voice was something increasingly terrifying in Spud’s subconscious. 

“Aren’t cha gonna turn around and greet your ol’ buddy Pennywise.” Pennywise cheerfully said, strolling to Spud.

“NONONONONO” Spud smacked his face repeatedly. He wished to wake up as he suffered from Coulrophobia (fear of clowns), and Pennywise was the first clown on his list that terrified him the most.

“Come here, you bad little boy.” Pennywise aggressively caught Spud’s right arm and held it tight. The monstrous clown then placed his other hand behind Spud’s already abused neck. This made it seem as if the clown was forcefully slow dancing with Spud.

“Do you like to dance, Artie? Y’know, they don’t call me the dancing clown for nothing.” Spud refused to look at his face since he knew he’d faint in sheer horror.  
He believed maybe, just maybe, if he slowed dance with this monster, then he would disappear, and he could finally wake up. Yeah, that’s what he’ll do, face his fear head-on, and then he would vanish as his father did.

After this gruesome display of his worst fears, he counted the seconds when this twisted clown would permanently fade away. Yet, it was taking too long for his comfort. Unfortunately, things started to take a turn for the worst when he felt the creature's hand move from his neck then down to his ass. 

“Don’t touch me like that. EVER!” Spud shouted at the clown but still had his head tilted down a little bit. He tried to get away from the clown’s grip, but he wasn’t budging whatsoever.

“Stop resisting, Artie. Like I told you, bad children get punished.” Pennywise painfully spanked Spud’s ass, shocking him severely. 

“STOP IT NOW!” Spud lifted his head and yelled at Pennywise this time. Seconds later, he soon regretted his decision to look up as he witnessed an oversized clown head with beady eyes, a large sharp mouth that displayed razor-sharp teeth, and a horrifying smile.

“You finally looked at me. I’m touched, yet its time to say bye-bye, Artie.” Pennywise said, confusing Spud until his mouth opened wider than any person he has ever seen. The clown bit down on Spud’s body from his neck to his lower back. Spud’s head felt extremely lightheaded, his eyes heavy, and his breathing staggered while he stared down at the monstrous creature. Pennywise bit aggressively at his body while a large amount of blood gushed to the floor.

The clown chewed out a large proportion of Spud’s body, mangling his organs, intestines, and veins with every chomp he took. When satisfied, he dismembered the body parts his teeth could reach, tossing it to some corner of this dark room. Immediately, Spud’s remaining body plunged to the ground with a pool of blood centering around him. He couldn’t make out a word, knowing the damn clown damaged his voice box as well.

“The punishment has been served. Don’t you think, Mr. Spudinski?” Pennywise looked down at the disfigured Spud than back to Spud’s father, who stood beside him. Mr. Spudinski smiled at his soon to be dead son.

“Completely.” The two things that Spud feared laughed amongst one another as Spud’s eyes fluttered then closed for good.

“AWWWE” Spud screamed out of bed in frustration. He was shaking and breathing rapidly hard. He whipped his head from side to side, looking around at where he was. He was home, inside his room, with the sun rising behind his window curtain. Most importantly, he was safe.

“YO, what’s the dillio?” Jake kicked open his door, having him and Trixie rushed in.

“What? What happened? Do you need me to dragon up because I will?” Jake said in defense mode.  
“Yeah, your girl will molly wop someone if she has too.” Trixie timed in with Jake.

“GUYS!” Spud yelled, running to hug his friends. He was so happy to see them and so happy that he was still alive. 

“What’s the matter with you? You’re acting like you didn’t just see us yesterday? Plus, you’re hugging really tight.” Trixie spoke and eventually pushed Spud away, making him release her and Jake.

“Guys, I had this twisted nightmare where my dad and Pennywise were trying to kill me.” Trixie and Jake looked at each other in concern for their friend.

“Okay, no more magical realm and scary movies for you.” Jake chuckled with Trixie.

“Wait, maybe he had this wacky dream because it’s Halloween Season. It is October, after all.” Trixie pointed out.

“UH, you could be onto something, Trixie. But either way, I’m just stoked to be alive with my bestest of friends.” Spud hugged them once again and tighter than before. This caused them all to fall upon impact and giggled as they hit the floor.


End file.
